1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to computer implemented communication platforms that provide services via remote human agents.
2. General Background
Current call centers provide a variety of services via human agents located at the call centers. For instance, a customer or potential customer may call a telephone number and obtain a service by speaking with a human agent at the call center. As an example of such a service, a customer may call a language interpretation/translation provider to request language interpretation/translation services via a human language interpretation/translation provider.
Further developments have allowed entities to provide such services via remote human agents, i.e., human agents that are not situated in a call center. For instance, such entities may utilize Web Real-Time Communication (“WebRTC”), which allows for browser-to-browser communication between a human agent and a customer. Such communication may include video and/or voice. As a result, such human agents may provide such services from a computing device at their homes rather than having to be situated in a call center. Therefore, an entity is able to reduce costs associated with a human agent situated in a call center.
Yet, such configurations do not provide any form of quality assurance. As a WebRTC session occurs solely between the remote human agent and the customer, the entity does not have any mechanism for ensuring that the remote human agent is providing a quality product that is in accordance with the entity's policies. For instance, a remote human agent may be wearing particular clothing that is not in accordance with such policies, situated in a noisy environment in which the customer is not able to adequately hear the remote human agent, seated in a manner in which the customer is not able to view the remote human agent, etc. As a result, entities currently cannot provide a product via remote human agents that provides a reliable and consistent quality.